With my arms open
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Porque eu sempre estarei lá para ela.
1. Chapter 1

_Well I just heard the news today ( É, acabei de ouvir as noticias de hoje)_

_It seems my life is gonna change (Parece que minha vida vai mudar)_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray (Eu fechei meus olhos e comecei a rezar)_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face ( Lágrimas de felicidade escorrem pelo meu rosto)_

Eu acho incrível o modo como apenas uma frase pode mudar toda a sua vida, uma frase apenas, e eu sabia que minha vida nunca mais ia ser a mesma, de repente tudo mudou.

O motivo de todo esse desespero?

Meu Merlim, eu ia ser pai! Eu, Harry James Potter, ia ser pai, pai!

"Estou grávida, Harry"

Não sabia se ria pela alegria de ser pai ou se chorava por não saber como iria lidar com tamanha responsabilidade...foram tantas emoções que me invadiram ao mesmo tempo que a única coisa que conseguir fazer, foi por mais humilhante que possa ser, começar a chorar, enquanto agarrava a morena que me proporcionara todas essas emoções.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready (Bem, eu não sei se estou pronto para ser)_

_To be the man I have to be (O homem que você espera que eu seja)_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side (Respiro fundo, e de trago ao meu lado)_

_We stand in awe, we've created life (Ficamos maravilhado, acabamos de criar uma vida)_

E a medida que o tempo passava e a gravidez de Hermione aumentava, as dúvidas começaram a surgir:

E se eu não fosse um bom pai? E se eu estragasse tudo? E se minha futura filha - Sim, ia ser uma menina! - me odiasse? E se... Eram tantos "e se" que me deixavam tonto! Não sabia se estava pronto para tudo isso.

Mas toda vez que as dúvidas começavam a afetar minha mente, ela aparecia para me acalmar, minha mulher e mãe da minha primeira- de muitas - filha. A única pessoa que sempre esteve do meu lado e nunca me abandonou era a única que me fazia acreditar que eu era capaz disso, de toda essa responsabilidade.

Por todos os deuses, eu ia ser responsável por uma pessoa! Lembro do primeiro exame que fizemos - não literalmente é claro, mas eu me sentia grávido, quando estou perto da Mione - e quando eu vi pelo monitor minha pequenina princesa, eu soube naquele momento que morreria por ela, ela era tão perfeita, tão pequenina, tão indefesa! Naquele momento, eu entendi que aquilo era real, e que sim, eu estava pronto para isso. Respirei fundo e segurei firme a mão de Hermione, e castanhos contra verdes vi refletida minhas próprias emoções. Nós dois tínhamos feito aquele pedaço de gente tão linda, estávamos maravilhados!

_If I had just one wish (Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo)_

_Only one demand (Apenas um pedido)_

_I hope he's not like me (Eu espero que você não seja como eu)_

Tenho que admitir nunca fui muito religioso, não era dessas pessoas que acreditava em milagres, ou que acreditava que existia um Deus lá em cima, mas agora, existindo ou não um Deus, toda a noite eu agradecia, agradecia por ter me dado tudo o que eu sempre quis: uma família de verdade. E iria lutar até o fim para minha pequena princesa ter tudo o que eu nunca tive quando era criança, iria me dar todo a ela, fazer o meu melhor.

* * *

Estou tão nervoso! Sua mãe está com um sorriso enorme no rosto e te segurando no colo, enquanto eu estou de pé no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Sua mãe sorri para mim e me pergunta se eu não quero te segurar. É claro que eu quero, mas você é tão pequena, tenho medo de te machucar, sua mãe ri dizendo que eu nunca machucaria você. Ela tem razão, ela sempre tem razão. E quando eu finalmente te carrego no colo, a sensação é muito melhor do que eu sempre sonhei.

Você é ainda mais perfeita do que eu sequer podia imaginar, com seu nariz retinho e os pouco cabelos pretinhos e lisos, e quando você abre os olhos, um mundo novo se abre para mim.

_With arms wide open (Com os braços bem abertos)_

_Under the sunlight (Sob o sol)_

_Welcome to this place (Bem vinda a este lugar)_

_I'll show you everything ( Irei te mostrar tudo)_

_With arms wide open (Com os braços bem abertos)_

_Now everything has changed (Agora tudo mudou)_

_I'll show you love (Irei te mostrar o amor)_

_I'll show you everything ( Irei te mostrar tudo)_

_With arms wide open (Com os braços bem abertos)_

_With arms wide open (Com os braços bem abertos)_

_I'll show you everything(Irei te mostrar tudo)_

Hoje, minha pequena, já tem sete meses e está começando a andar e a falar um monte de sons que ninguém consegue decifrar, e quando eu olho naqueles olhinhos verdes tão parecidos com o meu, só tenho a agradecer a Deus e a minha linda esposa por me dar presente tão especial.

Ela é tão linda, tão delicada! Toda vez que a vejo, imagino todo o seu futuro: O seu primeiro aniversário, o primeiro dia de aula, quando ela receber a carta de Hogwarts, a primeira vez que eu e Hermione formos levar ela ao beco diagonal, sua primeira varinha, seu primeiro dia de aula... e eu estarei lá, caminhando junto com ela, para toda vez que ela precisar estarei lá para apoiá-la e ajudá-la. Minha pequenina. Minha filha.

Lilían Jane Granger Potter.

* * *

(N/A): Ai meu Deus, não acredito que tive coragem de postar isso! Minha primeira fanfic! Não acredito, estou tão envergonhada! Me desculpem qualquer erro.

Sim, e a música é With Arms Wide Open de creed - música maravilhosa, super recomendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Olhando para nós agora, um ano depois do "Grande dia", ninguém iria adivinhar no quanto o começo tinha sido confuso e chocante. Afinal, hoje, eramos a família perfeita. Uma casa perfeita. Um casal perfeito. Uma filha mais que perfeita. Sim, hoje, realmente, apesar das pequenas brigas, somos o que se pode chamar de família perfeita. Mas, há digamos, um ano atrás? Tudo o que tínhamos era: Um apartamento mais ou menos - e não por falta de dinheiro, já que os pais do meu namorado deixaram uma boa quantia para ele, mas sim por comodidade, o apartamento era pequeno, assim não perderíamos muito tempo com limpeza, e tinha poucos móveis, porque em nome de Merlim tem tempo e paciência para sair e passar horas escolhendo móveis quando a única coisa que você faz no seu apartamento é dormir e bem... digamos, outras atividades noturnas?, enquanto eu me matava para passar no meu curso de medi-bruxa e o Harry se esforçava ainda mais para acabar seu treinamento de Auror.

Mas, no espaço de alguns meses, essa realidade mudou. Harry e eu começamos a namorar no sexto ano de Hogwarts, e assim que acabamos a escola, após a batalha final, Harry me chamou para morar com ele e bem como uma garota completamente abobalhada e a apaixonada que eu era, aceitei. E foi bom, na realidade foi ótimo. Apesar de só nos vermos a noite, graças aos cursos, nosso namoro melhor impossível, até que 3 anos depois da formatura do colégio, faltando apenas um ano para ambos acabarmos nossos cursos, descobri algo chocante: Estava grávida. Começou com mudanças pequenas: uns pequenos inchaços - bem, acho que você já sabe onde -, um ou outro enjoo pela manhã, até que minha menstruação não veio, e de repente eu sentia muito muito sono... e assim foi até eu não poder mais adiar o inevitável, estava realmente grávida e desesperada! Oh, não pense que eu não estava feliz pela chegada do bebê, estava sim e muito feliz, mas as duvidas que vinham eram inúmeras, como diabos eu iria contar a novidade para Harry? E se ele não quisesse a criança? E como iriamos cuidar de um bebê? E se não fossemos bons pais e nossa bebê crescesse e virasse um adolescente atormentada pelas lembranças dolorosas do passado? - ok, tenho que admitir que essa última perguntada foi pensada nos meus momentos de depressão grávida.

Então finalmente contei ao Harry sobre meu, digamos, estado de saúde, e ele quase não acreditou quando descobriu que ia ser pai, meu amor, apesar da pouca idade que tínhamos - 21 anos, eu a certinha da escola, Srta. monitora estava grávida aos 21 anos. - estava tão feliz, parecia uma criança. E de repente, estávamos cheios de planos prontos e tarefas para fazer. Sendo assim, nos casamos, compramos uma casa em um bairro trouxa, assim seria bem mais fácil visitar meus pais, e Harry não precisaria se preocupar com os fãs e jornalistas, e oficialmente começamos a nossa vida como Sr. e Sra. Potter.

_Sometimes these walls seem to cave in on me (Às vezes, o mundo parece desabar sobre mim)_

_When I look in your eyes, I feel alive (Quando eu olho nos seus olhos, eu me sinto viva)_

_Some days we say words that don't mean a thing (Alguns dias nós falamos palavras sem signifacado)_

_But when you holding me tight, I feel alive (Mas quando você me abraça forte, eu me sinto viva)_

E, apenas 4 meses depois do nosso casamento, Lilian Jane Granger Potter nasceu.

_Make it last forever (Faça isso durar para sempre)_

_Come on baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me (Vamos lá querida, você não vai me abraçar)_

_You and I together (você e eu juntas) _

_Come on baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me (Vamos lá, querida, se segure em mim)_

E hoje, minha pequena princesa estava completando um aninho de vida, minha filha estava cada dia mais linda com seus cabelos pretos lisinhos e olhinhos verdes brilhante, ela é tão parecida com o pai! Cada dia mais perfeita.

Antes, eu tenho que confessar que não entendia muito bem todo esse sentimento que a mãe tinha pelo filho, como ela poderia amar tanto alguém que ainda nem conhecia? Mas, depois que eu ganhei minha linda princesa eu entendi. Eu entendi tudo. Quando eu senti ela chutando pela primeira vez na minha barriga a emoção foi tão grande!

Dois anos depois do nascimento da nossa princesinha, os gêmeos chegaram: Thiago Granger Potter e Sirius Remus Granger Potter, meus dois príncipes ambos de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes que bagunçavam a casa toda. E depois de mais dois anos, a mais nova Melissa Granger Potter, minha pequena era a mistura perfeita de Potter-Granger com seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos verdes veio para completar nossa família.

"Mommy, mommy, I lobe you, mommy" - foi a primeira coisa que eu ouvi no meu aniversário de vinte e três anos. Eu tinha acabado de acordar, grávida dos gêmeos, e lá estava você de pijama com o cabelo todo bagunçando com o enorme sorrisinho banguela mais lindo do mundo, no colo do seu pai que estava levitando uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã.

* * *

"Querida Lily.

Nem acredito que hoje você completa 16 anos, meu amor. Parece que foi ontem que descobri que estava grávida. Parabéns, minha filha, seu pai está aqui também, te desejando parabéns e pedindo para reforçar que se algum garoto ousar se aproximar de você diga que o seu pai derrotou você sabe quem, o bruxo da treva mais poderoso de todos os tempos e blá blá blá e que não vai pensar duas vezes em castrar o garoto que quebrar o coração da sua nena.

Agora querida, eu sei que a gente tem brigado muito ultimamente e eu odeio isso, é só que eu te amo tanto, meu amor, sempre vou querer proteger você, mas eu sei, eu sei, que você está crescendo e que não é mais aquela coisinha pequena que ia para a minha cama quando sentia medo dos trovões, mas, ás vezes, eu sinto como se estivesse te perdendo, como se você não me amasse mais, e eu morro de medo que isso aconteça.

_Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at you (Todo dia, eu me sinto abençoada por olhar você)_

_Cause when you open your eyes, I feel alive (Porque quando você abre os olhos eu me sinto viva)_

_My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name(Meu coração bate tão rápido quando você diz o meu nome)_

_When I'm holding you tight, I'm so alive (Quando eu te abraço forte, eu me sinto viva)_

_Now let's live it up (Agora, vamos curtir isso)_

Sabe, eu me lembro que quando você tinha uns dois anos, e eu tinha acabado de me formar e entrar no St. Mungos e tinha tido um dia particularmente ruim no hospital e tudo o que eu queria era ir para a casa e chorar até não poder mais, aí quando eu cheguei em casa, sabe a primeira coisa que eu vi? Seu pai no meio do seu quarto, te ninando, aí você olhou para mim com aqueles enormes olhos verdes que era tão parecidos com o do seu pai e começou a gritar: Mummy, mummy mummy naquela sua voz infantil que eu tanta amava, e ah meu amor, eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida. Quando eu te abracei pela primeira vez foi uma coisa única, você é minha garotinha, Lilian.

Ah, olha filha, o que estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo, e apenas saiba que você pode contar sempre comigo ok, meu amor? Sempre que você precisar, estarei aqui, para te abraçar bem forte e ajudar você em QUALQUER coisa que você precisar, nunca tenha vergonha de falar sobre qualquer assunto comigo, meu dever, minha querida, é te ajudar, te guiar. Eu e você. Juntas para sempre, e nunca nunca mesmo duvide disso, ok princesa?

P.S: Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente.

P.S: Seu pai mandou um beijo.

Dois dias depois, Hermione Jane Potter recebia uma pequena carta:

"Sempre serei sua garotinha. Você e eu mãe, para sempre. Te amo muito também, nunca duvide disso, mãe, por favor, me desculpa se eu te fiz sentir assim, você é e sempre será minha melhor amiga."

Com amor, Lilian.

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, tudo bom com vocês? Eu sei que provavelmente eu deveria ter parado com o P.O.V. do Harry, mas eu queria mostrar de como na minha cabeça completamente insana a família HH seria na minha cabeça e já que eu fiz um P.O.V. do Harry, não custaria nada fazer um P.O.V. Hermione também né?

Este capítulo é dedicado a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram a escrever uma continuação: , Marianna Thamiris, Felisbela e Nicklley, muito muito obrigada mesmo.

P.S: A música é Blue de Beyoncé, que é absolutamente incrível!


End file.
